


Kiss Me

by crazprinces09



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazprinces09/pseuds/crazprinces09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration from Ed Sheeran's song "Kiss Me"<br/>One Shot<br/>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fluffy one shot. You should totally listen to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran as you read this!

“No, Alice, I am not going to fucking talk to him about it,” I yelled. “I already tried that but he refuses to listen to me. I don’t trust Rosalie; I’ve seen her kind before.”

            I balanced my phone on my neck as I unlocked the door to my apartment. I headed straight toward the kitchen and put my groceries down. I heard Alice sigh on the other side. “Say what you have to say, Alice.”

            “I think you should give Rosalie the benefit of the doubt…” Alice whispered. “I mean, I know you think she’s trying to get in Edward’s pants but she’s been his friend for the longest time. Don’t you think she would’ve achieved that by now if she really wanted?’

            “Yes, Alice, except they used to have casual sex back in college and then he broke it off with her,” I retorted. I glanced at my phone to see the time. “Look, Alice, I have to go. Mike wants a new article sent in to him by tonight and I’m only halfway through. “

            We quickly said our goodbyes and I began unloading my groceries, putting them in their appropriate place. Once I finished, I made myself a cup of green tea and got to work on my article. It just needed a bit of a touch up and some added detail.

            The sound of my doorbell brought me out of my work-induced haze. I quickly scrambled out of my seat and swung the door open immediately. Come to my surprise, it was Edward fucking Cullen himself.

            “What the hell do you want?” I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

            “Why have you been avoiding me all day?” Edward said, his crooked smile flashing as he made his way inside.

            “Excuse me! I don’t recall inviting you in,” I growled. “Kindly make your way out of my apartment.”

            Edward grunted as he searched through my pantry. “There’s no food in here, babe.”

            Instead of answering, I snuck up behind him and kicked him in the ass. “EDWARD!”

            “What?” he exclaimed, rubbing his butt. I glared at him to which he replied with another grin and resumed his scrimmage.

            “Ungh!” I walked back to my office hoping that if I just ignored him, he would leave me alone. I placed the finishing touches on my article and then emailed it off. Mike replied nearly instantly, thanking me. I shut down my laptop after checking a few emails and then walked towards my kitchen.

            As I rinsed off my cup and put it away, I noticed Edward spread out across my couch, watching some guy on ESPN.

_Maybe I should take the nice approach…_ “Edward, baby,” I cooed gently.

Edward hopped up immediately and took me into his arms. “Fucking finally. I thought you were gonna pull the hardass shit all night.”

It was easy to forget that I was angry with him while in his arms. I relaxed a bit, breathing in his scent. I loved this stubborn ass. I leaned up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his gently.

“Please tell me you’ll let this shit about Rose go,” Edward murmured.

“I don’t trust her, Edward, I reall—“

The shrill ringing of Edward’s phone cut me off. I nodded at him and he fished the phone out of his pocket and answered the phone immediately, still holding me flush against him.

“Hello?” he answered, idly playing with a strand of my hair. “No, I’m not… Well I never said that… I’m at Bella’s…. Look, just save it for Monday. I’ll deal with it then… Okay, bye.” He slipped the phone back into his pocket and then pressed his lips to mine once more.

“Was that the office? Is there a problem?” I asked, concern lacing my voice. I didn’t like how tense his voice had been on the phone.

Edward glanced away tensely for a second and then pressed his lips to my forehead. “It’s nothing.”

I pulled away. “If you’re gonna lie to me, then you should leave my apartment right now.” I crossed my arms and stared at him expectantly.

He sighed. “Fine, fine, it was Rose. She forgot to file some papers that were really important.”

I narrowed my eyes at him. “If it’s so important, then why wait to Monday? Why not take care of them now?”

“Bella, calm down. The client will be out of town till Wednesday anyway, so it really won’t make that big of a deal if they get delivered on Monday.” He pulled me back into his arms. “I’m sick of fighting, Bella. She’s nothing more than a friend to me. Besides,” Edward grinned, flashing his panty-dropping smile, “who could even come close to you?”

I slapped his chest. “You hungry?” Edward nodded against my neck. “Stir fry sound okay?” Another nod.

I pried myself away from him and made my way back into the kitchen. I gathered the supplies for some chicken stir-fry. I whipped it out quickly and was soon spooning it out onto plates. I brought the plates over and we ate quietly while watching some random movie on TV.

After dumping the dishes in the sink with a promise to get to them later, I cuddled into Edward’s lap, browsing tumblr on my phone. We had ditched trying to find something interesting on TV a while ago and now were opting for just some music. I was immersed in the hilarious photoset that had come up on my dash when suddenly Edward abruptly pulled me to my feet.

“What the hell!” I yelled out in shock.

“Shh,” Edward whispered, pressing a single finger to my lips. “Just dance with me.”

Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran had begun playing and Edward pulled me against him, my head cradled against his chest.

“ _And your heart’s against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I’m falling for your eyes but they don’t know me yet_ ,” Edward cooed gently into the crook of my neck. _“And with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. We’re falling in love_.”

            Eventually, we came to a stop and were just leaning against each other, humming along. Everything felt oh so right, better than it’s been in such a long time.

We had gotten so busy lately that I was beginning to lose faith in us.

            His lips pressed to my neck and my hands were tangled in his hair.

            “I love you, Bella,” Edward whispered.

My heart pounded away in my chest. _He said it, he fucking said it._

I placed my hands on either sides of his face and pulled him down to me, kissing him passionately.

“I love you, too. I love you so damn much.”

 


End file.
